Keep Me Safe
by Michelle I.Xe
Summary: Haruno Sakura merasa menyesal telah membuat Uchiha Sasuke menunggunya. / Dan ketika dia menemukan sebuah kertas, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah baru. / Warning! Plotless, maybe! / Pertama kalinya membuat genre h/c. So, enjoy, Minna!


**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**A/N: Ini fic dengan genre h/c pertama, mohon bantuannya, Minna-san! Dan fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Onii-chan ku yang kelewat percaya diri. Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu berjudul sama. Penasaran dengan lagunya? Silakan PM.**

**Warning! Plotless, maybe.**

* * *

**Michelle I. Xe proudly present,**

**Keep Me Safe**

**So, enjoy, Minna-san!**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Embusan angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku. Awan mendung menutupi kemilau cahaya matahari sore. Suhu menurun beberapa derajat, menghasilkan udara dingin yang entah bagaimana membuatku hangat. Daun-daun _maple_ yang kemerahan berguguran, beberapa mendarat menghiasi rambut merah muda sebahuku.

Aku menutup mata dan tersenyum tipis. Menengadahkan kepala lalu serta-merta menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

Di taman ini aku duduk menunggunya—seperti biasa. Ya, setiap ingin berdua alias kencan, aku selalu menunggunya di sini, di tempat yang sama dan di bangku taman yang sama. Tempat favorit kami selama tiga tahun menjalin sebuah hubungan yang disebut dengan _pacaran_. Tempat kami pertama kali bertemu bertahun-tahun lalu.

Dia sangat sibuk, begitu pula dengan diriku. Mengingat umurnya 25 tahun dan umurku 24 tahun. Sesibuk apapun, kami selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk berkencan. Namun dia selalu terlambat datang sampai berjam-jam dari waktu yang ditentukan dan akhirnya, selalu aku yang menunggunya.

Pertengkaran tak luput dari hubungan kami. Keterlambatannya adalah satu dari sekian banyak pemicunya. Tapi lihat, sudah tiga tahun kami bertahan. Yah, mari kuceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya.

Tubuhnya tinggi—lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dariku. Dadanya bidang dan kulitnya seputih porselen layaknya orang Eropa walau sebenarnya darah Asia mengalir kental ditubuhnya. Sorot matanya memancarkan ketegasan tak terbantah, ketenangan yang menenangkan dan ketajaman yang menenggelamkan.

Aku mencintai segala hal yang ada dalam dirinya. Segala hal sampai hal terburuknya sekalipun. Senyumku semakin merekah ketika semakin lama aku mengingatnya. Tanpa sadar, tiga puluh menit berlalu dan matahari sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi ke peraduan selanjutnya di negara bagian barat.

Dan sampai pukul tujuh lebih lima menit malam harinya, dia tak kunjung datang. Membuatku merapatkan mantel, melindungi diri dari angin malam musim gugur yang menusuk. Kusandarkan bahuku pada kursi kayu yang sedari tadi kusinggahi. Uap menguar seiring dengan embusan nafasku. Pertengahan musim gugur sudah sedingin ini—tidak sedingin ketika aku menunggu dimusim dingin sebenarnya.

Berusaha menghilangkan bosan, akhirnya tanganku bergerak memainkan ponsel. Begitu serius selama kurang-lebih lima menit sampai sepasang kaki yang terbalut sepatu bot kecoklatan masuk dalam jarak pandangku. Kepalaku menengadah dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan surai hitam panjang lurus dan iris lavendernya yang terlihat begitu teduh.

"Sakura-chan..." suara lembutnya memanggil namaku.

"... sampai kapan mau menunggu?" lagi suara itu mengalun, menelusup ke gendang telingaku dengan indah namun menyakitkan. Kini wanita itu berjongkok, menjajarkan arah pandangnya pada mataku. Kedua telapak tangannya bertumpu pada lututku yang tertutup mantel.

"Sudah jelas dia tidak akan datang, Saku-chan..." sebuah suara nyaring seorang pria hadir dan membuat hatiku merasa tersayat. Perih.

"Dia akan datang, Naruto, Hinata. Pasti datang. Aku... a-aku hanya harus menunggunya."

Aku menyesali suaraku yang tercekat dan mencicit. Kupeluk tubuhku sendiri dan menunduk, menolak untuk menatap Hinata ataupun Naruto. Dapat kurasakan bangku yang kududuki berderit yang artinya seorang lagi telah menyumbangkan berat tubuhnya. Namun aku tetap pada posisiku yang dapat dikatakan setengah meringkuk.

"Sebaiknya Kau pulang, Sakura-san. Dia tidak akan pernah datang, selama apapun Kau menunggunya."

Orang yang duduk disampingku membuka suara. Aku tahu... aku tahu... aku mengenali suara pria ini. Dia Suigetsu, rekan kerja kekasihku. Langsung saja kupejamkan kedua mataku se-erat mungkin. Hatiku terasa semakin sakit mendengar kata demi kata dari Suigetsu. Mataku memanas, isak kecil meluncur dari bibirku walaupun sudah kutahan sekuat mungkin.

"Sas... Sasssuke-kkun pasti 'kan... datang!" seruku dengan suara tak jelas. Memaksa berbicara dengan suara yang benar-benar tercekat. Nafasku memburu dan isakanku terdengar semakin keras. Aku yakin, setelah ini aku tak akan sanggup untuk berbicara lagi. Kurasakan Hinata bangkit dan memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar hebat. Air mataku pun mengalir dengan deras layaknya hujan di musim gugur.

_Tuut. Tuut. Klik!_

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke-kun? Kau ada waktu?"_

"_Hn. Sore ini di taman biasa, oke."_

"_Aaa... baiklah. Sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun."_

_Tuuuuut._

"_Hihi. Sasuke-kun selalu begitu, padahal awalnya aku yang mau mengajak kencan."_

"_..."_

"_Ah! Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke-kun ya, kalau aku terlambat dua jam? Apa mungkin dia akan datang di saat yang sama sepertiku? Hmm... coba saja deh!"_

_._

_._

"_Ugh! Hujannya tidak mau berhenti. Jadi beneran telat. Apa sebaiknya aku ke taman ya?"_

Tiba-tiba saja kejadian itu melintas dikepalaku. Membuatku takut dan tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat. Saat itu aku berencana untuk telat datang sampai dua jam dan alam sepertinya mendukungku dengan hujan deras yang membasahi bumi. Aku pikir dia tidak datang tapi...

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

Aku melihatnya duduk dibangku yang sekarang kududuki. Kepalanya tertunduk dan dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Payung hitam miliknya tergeletak dibawah, tepat disamping kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah dan tanpa berpikir lagi aku melepaskan payungku dan berlari kearahnya.

"_Sasuke-kun! Apa yang Kau lakukan! Pakai payungmu, bodoh!"_

"_..."_

"_Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun, Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_..."_

"_Sasuke-kun, jawab aku! Jangan bercanda!"_

Aku ingat saat aku menyentuh wajahnya yang menunduk. Terasa begitu dingin dan terlihat begitu pucat. Sangat... sangat-sangat pucat. Itu membuatku takut dan reflek menyentuh tangannya—mungkin lebih tepat memeriksa denyut nadinya. Dan saat itu maupun sekarang, aku meraung, menangis menyebut namanya.

"_SASUKE-KUN! Aaaaaaaaaargh! Bangun! Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu! INI TIDAK LUCUU!"_

"_Sasuke-kun... jawab aku... jawab aku... kumohon jawab akuuu... hiks!"_

Saat itu aku tidak bisa menelepon _ambulance_ atau siapapun atau apapun. Ponselku basah dan rusak dan di taman tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan dia—jasadnya saat itu. Aku berlutut didepan jasadnya, menangis dan merengek memintanya menjawabku. Lalu aku menjauh mengingat sosok yang ada dihadapanku saat itu sudah tak bernyawa. Sempat berpikir untuk lari dan meninggalkan jasadnya, meninggalkan jasad kekasihku sendiri dan aku mengurungkannya. Berbalik memeluk Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun...

"Hiks!"

Kurasakan Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, namun hal itu tidak bisa membuatku tenang. Tidak akan bisa.

"_Sasuke-kun, ayo... Kau harus ke rumah sakit..."_

"_..."_

Aku ingat ketika aku berusaha menggendong jasadnya yang berat. Berusaha menuju rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menopang lengannya di pundakku dan kedua kakinya yang lemas terseret di jalan taman yang licin. Meninggalkan payung miliknya yang hitam dan payung milikku sendiri dengan warna merah muda.

Jalanan yang dilanda hujan lebat menjadi sangat sepi. Dan entah kenapa saat itu aku dengan bodohnya terus memapahnya ke rumah sakit tanpa meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang merasa aman di dalam gedung-gedung kantor dan pertokoan. Dan aku sampai di rumah sakit setelah mungkin satu jam berlalu.

"_Dokter! Suster! Siapapun! Kumohon, tolong! Hiks!"_

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"_Nona, ada apa dengan laki-laki ini?"_

"_Hiks! Toloong... kumohon..."_

"_Hei! Bantu panggilkan dokter atau suster!"_

"_Sini, Nona, biar kami yang memapahnya."_

"_Tolong... kumohon tolong dia... kumohon... Kami-sama... kembalikan dia... hiks! Jangan ambil dia dariku, Kami-sama... kumohon..."_

Pasien-pasien rumah sakit adalah orang-orang pertama yang menolongku, menolong jasad Sasuke-kun. Aku terus meracau, berdo'a agar _Kami-sama_ tidak mengambilnya. Agar _Kami-sama_ mengembalikannya padaku walaupun aku tahu itu percuma. Toh, aku tahu dia sudah pergi berjam-jam yang lalu. Dan tidak mungkin dia hidup kembali. Kini aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, tidak peduli jika Hinata, Naruto atau Suigetsu terganggu dengan jeritanku.

"_Maaf, Nona... tampaknya kekasih Anda sudah meninggal dunia bahkan sebelum Anda sampai di rumah sakit ini."_

"_Kalau begitu hidupkan dia lagi! Kejutkan jantungnya!"_

"_Nona, kami hanya manusia yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, bukannya Kami-sama."_

"_Hiks! Kumohoooon... aku tidak... aku... bodoh... hiks!"_

"_Nona, Anda terlihat kacau. Sebaiknya Anda menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan dan berganti baju. Ah! Suster! Tolong bantu Nona ini!"_

"_Baik, Dokter. Mari, Nona... baju Anda basah."_

Hatiku sakit tak tertahankan. Menyesal karena memori itu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sekarang aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengelus punggungku. Entah itu tangan Hinata atau Naruto atau Suigetsu atau siapapun. Aku tak ambil pusing dan tak peduli.

"_Dokter, aku ingin tahu penyebabnya meninggal."_

"_Begini, Nona. Aku dan beberapa dokter lain menyimpulkan bahwa kondisi Uchiha-san sedang sangat buruk dan ditambah lagi... ah! Apa Uchiha-san kehujanan selama berjam-jam?"_

_DEG!_

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGH!"

Dan aku meraung sambil mengeratkan pelukanku pada Hinata yang mungkin saja saat ini sedang tercekik akibat ulahku. Aku menjerit, meraung-raung layaknya orang kesetanan.

"Aku... bunuh! Aku... dia... AAAARGH!"

Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku yang bahkan tidak bisa disebut kalimat. Dengan sebuah jeritan yang mengakhirinya, tanganku mengepal erat. Sekarang aku merasakan beban lebih di punggungku dan mendengar suara Naruto yang berbisik berusaha menenangkan. Bangku kayu berderit dan seseorang mengelus kepalaku.

"Kalian tidak tahu! Aku! Itu aku! Aku yang membunuhnya! Huhuhu... aku... aku yang menyebabkan Sasuke-kun meninggal! Aku! Akuuuu! A... ku... hiks! A... aaaaargh!"

Aku menjerit lagi, lagi dan lagi. Terus berulang-ulang sampai tenggorokanku sakit... sampai suaraku habis tak bersisa. Kenyataan bahwa aku yang menyebabkannya meninggal benar-benar membuatku gila dan sakit. Harusnya waktu itu aku datang tepat waktu. Tentu akan lebih baik jika aku yang menunggunya, bukannya dia yang menungguku. Aku begitu bodoh, lebih bodoh dari yang terbodoh sekalipun. Dan ketika semuanya berubah menjadi gelap, aku harap semua ini berakhir.

.

.

Namun keinginanku tidak terkabulkan saat aku bangun pagi harinya. Aku bangkit dan memutuskan untuk menyegarkan diri dengan guyuran air dingin pagi ini. Tidak ambil pusing dengan mataku yang masih berkunang-kunang. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang berukuran _queen size_.

Kutatap langit-langit kamar dan mulai melamunkan segala hal. Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan aku sadar aku menghela nafas setiap dua menit sekali. Orang-orang yang melihatku pasti langsung menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita yang berputus asa. Hah! Ada benarnya juga.

Kulirik meja kecil di samping kiri tempat tidurku. Di sana tergeletak ponselku yang telah rusak, sebuah lampu tidur, jam weker _digital_, sebuah _notes_, pulpen dan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi. Kuperhatikan kertas itu selama bermenit-menit karena baru menyadari eksistensi si kertas. Akhirnya aku mengulurkan tangan, meraih kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya perlahan lalu membaca isinya.

Tulisan rapi pada kertas itu membuat air mataku mengalir deras. Aku mengisak pelan dan meringkuk dalam selimut. Aku ingat kertas ini, surat ini. Sampai akhirnya aku bangkit dan mengusap jejak air mataku. Hal selanjutnya yang aku lakukan adalah bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Kalian tahu? Tulisan pada kertas itu menyadarkanku dan berhasil membuatku tersenyum sekarang. Lalu dengan senyum yang merekah, aku melangkah keluar apartemen dan berjalan menuju tempat kerjaku.

"_Jika aku lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, aku mau kau tetap tersenyum-senyum dan tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila seperti yang kau lakukan tiap harinya. Aku tidak mau kau menangis, menjerit-jerit atau meraung-raung seperti orang kesetanan. Mengerti? Dan kau harus mematuhinya, tentu saja._

_Dan jika aku lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, aku mau kau memimpin jalanmu, aku mau kau mengambil langkah baru. Lepaskan kepergianku dan percayalah, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Membuatmu tetap aman dari surga._

_I love You, Sakura-chan._

_-Uchiha Sasuke-"_

Aku kembali tersenyum mengingat surat itu. Dan aku ingat, setahun yang lalu dia menulis sesuatu dan melarangku untuk melihatnya. Tak kusangka kertas itu masih utuh sampai sekarang. Sempat terpikir olehku, bagaimana bisa kertas itu tergeletak di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku? Namun kutepis pikiran itu, tidak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas.

Ya, Sasuke-kun, aku akan menurutinya. Lindungi aku dan aku akan mengambil alih semuanya. Hidupku akan terus berjalan, aku akan mengambil langkah baru dalam hidupku. Aku akan melepas kepergianmu dan aku tak akan melupakanmu.

**-Fin-**


End file.
